The Truth
by mangaxanime101
Summary: "You need to forget about me. I love Blaine. He's my boyfriend. I still care about you and I don't want to lead you on." Kurt said. It didn't hurt because the words were brutal. It hurt because they were the truth. WARNING: Major Character Death


Writer's block is a bitch. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Yep. Don't own any of it.

The Truth

Kurt cringed inwardly as the situation seemed eerily similar to the one that occurred a year ago.

A _year_ ago.

So much happens in a year. Kurt had met Blaine, they started dating, not to mention they had finally stopped having to listen to Rachel complain about her unrequited love for Finn when they got back together.

Honestly, he loved the girl to death, but she could be an armful sometimes.

But back to the situation at hand.

"Dave! Dave!" Kurt yelled, half running and half jogging. ("Sweat messes up my hair. I don't care how much it's needed, Kurt Hummel does _not_ run.")

"Go away Kurt!" Dave yelled back.

A lot had changed for Dave as well. He had finally come out, Azimio reconciled with him and they were once again best friends, and that Blaire boyfriend of Kurt's transferred over to McKinley. And that meant more time for them to be all mushy and lovey-dovey.

Dave choked on air at the thought.

Yes, his feelings for Kurt did not subside, not for the life of him. He honestly tried dating other guys, and they were nice, but they were nothing compared to Kurt. They didn't compare to Kurt's beauty, or his kindness, and _definitely_ not his fashion sense.

Dave chuckled, but then realized this was not the time for laughter.

He quickly sped up his pace, determined to escape the smaller boy. However, he was persistent.

"Dave! I need to talk to you!" Kurt yelled.

Dave quickly ducked a corner, praying to whatever god was on watch duty that Kurt didn't find him.

Kurt couldn't get another yell in when the bell rang.

Dave sighed with relief.

Kurt simply scoffed and went to his first class.

Dave smiled when he heard footsteps walk away.

Then, it hit him.

Kurt was walking to _Statistics_. Which was the same class as Dave.

"Shit." Dave swore, running through the halls to class.

"Dave. We need to talk. This is urgent." Kurt pressed, trying to catch up with the jock.

"No, Kurt. I can't." Dave pushed Kurt away. Unfortunately, Blaine chose that moment to come in.

"Kurt, is he-?"

"No." Kurt cut Blaine off, already knowing how the sentence would end.

"I have to go. Don't come looking for me!" Dave yelled, pushing random students out of his way, holding back tears.

"He'll learn in time, Kurt. Don't rush him." Blaine said softly, stroking Kurt's cheeks comfortingly.

"Dave! Dave! Stop wasting your time! This is a mad chase!" Kurt yelled, yet again chasing him through the now-empty halls of McKinley.

"Shut up!" Dave yelled back, frustrated at Kurt's determination.

The next moment, he didn't know exactly why he did it.

Perhaps it was to feel a sense of familiarity in all the nonsense. Or maybe it held precious memories-specifically those of one countertenor's first "kiss-that-counted".

Kurt ran into the room, hoping to catch up to the large jock.

He shivered when he realized where he was led to.

Of course, the feeling was different for the two boys.

Kurt-being the flamboyant diva as he is-carries mainly bad memories with him. There were times of ridicule for changing in the same room-showering wasn't even thinkable-with the "real men". There were copious yelling and bashing sprees, locker slams, even that time he accidentally saw another guy's junk and was almost drowned in a toilet as a result. However, that was recent and hadn't happened before _"the kiss"_.

Now, that kiss wasn't really a big deal. Dave wasn't a homophobic jock anymore. He became his own person, free.

Dave's memories weren't as complicated, but happier and in little bursts. Memories of fist bumps and innuendos came to mind.

He quickly snapped out of his reverie when he heard Kurt clear his throat.

"Dave? Are you okay?" Kurt said, spotting Dave's mind beginning to go elsewhere.

"Uh… yeah." Dave said dumbly, temporarily forgetting that he was supposed to be running _away_ from Kurt here.

"Listen, this won't take long. Just… hear me out, okay?" Kurt sighed, sensing he didn't have much time before Dave tried to run away again.

"Well, I'm going to tell you the cold, hard truth. You need to forget about me." Kurt said bluntly.

Dave choked on air.

Kurt wanted Dave to _forget_ about him?

"I just think you need someone else to rely on." Kurt went on as if he didn't notice Dave's inner turmoil, "Someone who will have your back _24/7_. Plus, I've noticed the looks you give me. I've been there. I know what those look like. Now," Kurt sighed, "I'm not going to go calling you faggy-seeing as how I'm one myself-"

"That's not true! You shouldn't call yourself that!" Dave burst in, looking hurt.

"That's not my point. My point, is that I'm in love with _Blaine_," Dave cringed at the name, "He's my _boyfriend_. That's the hard fact. You need to move on. It's for your own good." Kurt put his hand on Dave's arm as he said this.

And that hurt for Dave.

Not because that gesture could be mistaken for romantic when it was supposed to be comforting, or because those words hurt.

It was because they were the truth.

"Well, I've done my part. It's your choice as to what to do next." Kurt said, beginning to walk out of the locker room.

Dave quickly recovered and leapt to his feet, grabbing Kurt's hand.

"Dave, what are you-"

"I'm not gonna kiss you, seeing as that didn't do me any good the first time, but I need to tell you this." Dave interrupted. He took a deep breath, "I can't just go home and forget. I've wished I could on multiple occasions, but it's never happened. I honestly tried dating other guys, I have. But none of them matched your level of fashion, wit, or adorableness. I love you Kurt. Nothing's going to change that. I'll wait for you as long as I have to, even if I can't have you until I'm old and wrinkly." Dave smiled fondly at Kurt's grimace at being wrinkly. Kurt quickly recovered and hugged Dave tight. Dave heard sobs and felt his clothes become more and more damp.

He simply hugged Kurt back.

"I'm sorry Dave. I-I c-an't." Kurt sobbed.

"Shhh… It's okay. I understand. It's like I said, I'll take you when you want me." Dave pulled back and smiled.

"I'm sorry Dave. I just can't do this anymore." Kurt turned and ran away, leaving a confused Dave behind.

The next morning, two boys were heartbroken as the message on the screen played over and over again as if the public couldn't get enough:

_LOCAL WILLIAM MICKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT FOUND DEAD IN HIS HOME-SUICIDE_

… I have no explanation as to how this came to be. Reviews are love. 3

**EDIT: **Sorry about that… I changed it so the warning's included. Note to self: From now on, only upload stories when fully coherent and it's not 2 in the morning… I sincerely apologize for my mistake.


End file.
